: The goal of this Bridge Program is to increase the number of minority community college students who transfer to four year colleges. The University of Arizona will work in collaboration with three community colleges that enroll a significant number of minority students. The participating two year institutions are Navajo Community College, Pima Community College, and San Juan Community College. The goal of the Bridges Program will be accomplished by involving 32 minority community college students and 16 community college faculty in biological research at the University of Arizona over a three year period. The summer research training that the program will provide community college faculty is believed to be vital to the program's success.